this is the story of nikki
by nala evans224
Summary: the story is about how nikki & her sisters ,and their counterparts met the chipmunks and chipettes


**Yahoo!**

Yahoo! Web Search

omg!

Shine

Movies

Music

TV

Health

Shopping

Travel

Autos

Homes

Mobile

Home

Mail

News

Sports

Finance

Weather

Games

Groups

Answers

Screen

Flickr

More

Hi, Constance span class="yucs-no_menu"a class="yucs-signout" href=" config/login?logout= =en-US&.done= search%3fei=UTF-8%26fr=crmas%26p=This%2bstory%27s%2babout%2ba%2bmy%2bO.C.%25C2%25A0 named%2bNikki.%2b%25C2%25A0Nikki%2bis%2ba%2bmarten %2bwith%2bbrownish%2byellow%2bfur%2bwith%25C2%25A0 Citrine%25C2%25A0eyes%2band%2bred%2526yellow%2bhai r%2bin%2ba%2blong%2bstraight%2bponytail.%2bshe%2bw ears%2ba%2bblack%2526light%2bblue%25C2%25A0jacket% 2bwith%2ba%2bred%2bN%2bon%2bit%2band%2bwears%2ba%2 bred%2bskirt%2bwith%2ba%2bgold%2band%252For%2bblac k%2bchain%2bhanging%2bfrom%2bit.%2bshe%2bplays%2ba ll%2binstruments%2band%2bhas%2btwo%2bsisters.%2b%2 5C2%25A0did%2bI%2bforget%2bto%2bmention%2bthat%2bN ikki%25C2%25A0is%2bthe%2boldest%2bof%2bher%2bsiste rs%2band%2bhas%2ba%2bscar%2bnear%2bher%2beye%2band %2bhas%2ba%2bcut%2bin%2bher% %2bsecond%2bsister%27s%2bname%2bis%25C2%25A0Nevada %25C2%25A0she%2bis%2ba%2bchipmunk%2bwith%2bblack%2 bfur%2band%2bred%2beyes%2bshe%2bwears%2bher%2bhair %2bin%2ba%2bfrench%2bbraid%2bhas%2ba%25C2%25A0turq uoise%25C2%25A0tank%2btop%2band%2ba%2bdark%2b%25C2 %25A0blue%2bjacket%2bto%2bgo%2bwith%2bit%2balong%2 bwith%2ba%2blight%2bgreen%2bskirt%2bwith%2bglitter %2bon%2balong%2bwith%2bblack%2bchains%2bhanging%2b from%2bthe%2bside.%2bthe%2bthird%2bone%2bis%2bNebr aska%2bshe%2bis%2bthe%2bchubbiest%2bof%2bthe%2bgro up%2bshe%2bis%2ba%2bmink%2bwith%2bred%2bfur%2band% 2bsunset%2borange%2beyes%2bhas%2bthe%2bwaviest%2bh air%2band%2bhas%2bsweet%2bheart%2bof%2bgold%2band% 2bboth%2bher%2bsister%2bNikki%25C2%25A0and%2bshe%2 bhave%2ba%2bsmile%2bto%2bdie%2bfor.%2bNebraska%2bh as%2bclothes%2bsimilar%2bto%2bNikki%27s%2bbut%2bgo ld%2band%2bsilver%2bare%2bthe%2bcolors%2bof%2bher% 25C2%25A0%25C2%25A0jacket%2band%2bfuchsia%2bis%2bt he%2bcolor%2bof%2bher%2bskirt.%2bthey%2bhave%2bcou nter%2bparts%2bnamed%253A%2bCalvin%252C%2bMick%252 C%2band%2bNickolas.%2blet%27s%2bstart%2boff%2bwith %2bNickolas.%2bNickolas%2bis%2balso%2bthe%2bsame%2 bas%2bNikki%2bbut%2bhis%2beyes%2bare%2bgolden%2bbr own%2band%2bhis%2bhair%2bis%2bfilled%2bwith%2bred% 2bhighlights%2band%2bgold%2bones.%2bHis%2bhair%2bi s%2blike%2bAlvin%27s.%2bHe%2bwears%2bshades%2bto%2 bhide%2bhis%2beyes%2bfrom%2bthe%2blight%2bbecause% 2bhis%2beyes%2bare%2bsensitive%2bto%2blight.%2bNex t%252Cis%2bMick%2bhe%2bis%2bthe%2bsame%2bas%2bhis% 2bcounterpart%25C2%25A0Nevada%25C2%25A0but%2bhis%2 beyes%2bare%2bforest%2bgreen%2band%2bhis%2btail%2b has%2ba%2bblack%2526red%2btip.%2bHe%2bwears%2ba%2b black%2bspiked%2bwristband%2band%2bhas%2bsharp%2bc anine%2bteeth%2balong%2b%25C2%25A0with%2bflat%2bpr emolar%2band%2bmolars%252Cand%2bwisdom% %2bbut%2bnot%2bleast%252C%2bCalvin%2b.%2bLike%2bhi s%2bbrothers%252Che%2bis%2blike%2bhis%2bcounterpar t%2bNebraska%2bexcept%2bhe%2bhas%2ba%2bscar%2bin%2 bhis%2bear%2blike%2bNikki%25C2%25A0and%2ba%2bscar% 2bon%2bhis%2bhip%2band%2beyes%2band%2bhas%2ba%2blo ng%2bhistory%2bof%2bthe%2byears%2bof%2bmilitary%2b and%2barmy%2bforces.%2bthey%2blive%2bwith%2bToby%2 band%2baunt%2bJackie%25C2%25A0and%2bthe%2bchipmunk s%2b%2526%2bChipettes%25C2%25A0long-lost%2bcousin% 25C2%25A0Niagra.%2bThat%27s%2bmy%2bfirst%2bchapter %252Cthe%2bnext%2bchapter%2bwill%2bcome%2bup%2bpre tty% %252Cby%2bthe%2bway%2bNevada%25C2%25A0play%2bbass% 252Fpiano.%25C2%25A0Mick%25C2%25A0plays%2bacoustic %252Felectric%2bguitar%2blike%2bNikki%2band%2bplay s%2bfootball%2blike%2bAlvin.%2bLike%2bI%2bsaid%2bb efore%252C%2bthis%2bis%2bthe%2bfirst%2bchapter%2b% 252Cthe%2bnext%2bchapter%2bwill%2bcome%2bsoon%2bas %2bwill%2bthe%2b87%2bother%2bchapters.%2bI%2bwill% 2btake%2banother%2b%25C2%25A0O.C.%25C2%25A0or%2bin %2bthis%2bcase%2b%25C2%25A0O.C.%25C2%25A0AND%2bOM. %2b%25C2%25A0SEE%2bYOU%25C2%25A0TOMORROW%25C2%25A0 OR%2bON%2bFridays%252C%2bSaturdays%252C%25C2%25A0a nd%2bSundays." target="_top" rel="nofollow" Sign Out/a/span

Signed in as:  
mslmacgyver

My Saves

Profile

Sign Out

Mail

_Help_

Account Info

Yahoo

Yahoo!

a id="logo" href="/r/_ylt=A0SO8xwfY1dSpx0ABptXNyoA/SIG=119s54c89/EXP=1381487519/**http% " class="ai-large ai-purple ai-autoplay" style="visibility:visible"Yahoo!/a

Search query

Web

Images

Video

Shopping

Blogs

News

Local

Autos

Recipes

Sports

Finance

Movies

omg!

Dictionary

Games

Directory

More

Anytime

Past day

Past week

Past month

We did not find results for: **This story's about a my O.C. named Nikki. Nikki is a marten with brownish yellow fur with Citrine eyes and red&yellow hair in a long straight ponytail. she wears a black&light blue jacket with a red N on it and wears a red skirt with a gold and/or black chain hanging from it. she plays all instruments and has two sisters. did I forget to mention that Nikki is the oldest of her sisters and has a scar near her eye and has a cut in her second sister's name is Nevada she is a chipmunk with black fur and red eyes she wears her hair in a french braid has a turquoise tank top and a dark blue jacket to go with it along with a light green skirt with glitter on along with black chains hanging from the side. the third one is Nebraska she is the chubbiest of the group she is a mink with red fur and sunset orange eyes has the waviest hair and has sweet heart of gold and both her sister Nikki and she have a smile to die for. Nebraska has clothes similar to Nikki's but gold and silver are the colors of her jacket and fuchsia is the color of her skirt. they have counter parts named: Calvin, Mick, and Nickolas. let's start off with Nickolas. Nickolas is also the same as Nikki but his eyes are golden brown and his hair is filled with red highlights and gold ones. His hair is like Alvin's. He wears shades to hide his eyes from the light because his eyes are sensitive to light. Next,is Mick he is the same as his counterpart Nevada but his eyes are forest green and his tail has a black&red tip. He wears a black spiked wristband and has sharp canine teeth along with flat premolar and molars,and wisdom but not least, Calvin . Like his brothers,he is like his counterpart Nebraska except he has a scar in his ear like Nikki and a scar on his hip and eyes and has a long history of the years of military and army forces. they live with Toby and aunt Jackie and the chipmunks & Chipettes long-lost cousin Niagra. That's my first chapter,the next chapter will come up pretty ,by the way Nevada play bass/piano. Mick plays acoustic/electric guitar like Nikki and plays football like Alvin. Like I said before, this is the first chapter ,the next chapter will come soon as will the 87 other chapters. I will take another O.C. or in this case O.C. AND OM. SEE YOU TOMORROW OR ON Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays.**. Try the suggestions below or type a new query above. Suggestions:

Check your spelling.

Try more general words.

Try different words that mean the same thing.

Broaden your search by using fewer words.

Try asking a question on Yahoo Answers

For more helpful tips on searching, visit the Yahoo Search Help Center

.

Promotional Results For You

Get **the **latest Internet Explorer® , Enhanced **by **Yahoo!

_ internetexplorer_

Fast. Safe. Easy. Download today!

Yahoo

Help

Suggestions

Privacy

Legal

Advertise

Submit Your Site

Powered by Bing™


End file.
